unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kathy Power
Real Name: Katherine Ann Power Aliases: Kathy Power Wanted For: Murder and Robbery Missing Since: September 23, 1970 Case Details: Kathy Power has been on the FBI's most wanted list for more than 18 years. She is wanted for the robbery of a Massachusetts bank and the murder of Police Officer Walter Schroeder. She had been born to a working family, ironically her father being a career banker. She won a full academic scholarship to Brandeis University in Waltham, Massachusetts, and began attending there in 1967. She majored in sociology and made the Dean's list every year. During this time, there were demonstrations and riots against the United States' involvement in the Vietnam War. Some anti-war and anti-government groups began to resort to crimes in order to promote their message. She soon became involved in one of these groups, based in left-wing politics. She also joined the National Strike Information Center, a clearinghouse for student protests across the country. Stanley Bond1.jpg|Stanley Bond susan saxe.jpg|Susan Saxe R Valeri.jpg|Robert Valeri william gilday.jpg|William Gilday She also started a sexual relationship with Stanley Bond, a criminal who had been pulled from prison in order to be drafted by the Army, and eventually deployed to fight in the Vietnam War. After his military service was over, Bond returned to his criminal career, peppering his criminal activities with platitudes to make himself look like a leftist Robin Hood who "fought" for women and minorities. Bond had said in order for radical groups such as the Black Panthers and Students for a Democratic Society to flourish, they needed recognition and money. Also enchanted with Bond was Susan Saxe, Power's roommate. After the Kent State shootings in 1970, Bond decided the time for action was now, and began planning. Bond brought in two of his fellow paroled career criminals, William Gilday and Robert Valeri, and started to put their plan into motion. Within the next few weeks, they robbed five banks to fund their group. On September 20th, 1970, the five had torched a State Guard armory, stealing ammunition. Three days later, at around 9:20 am, they robbed the State Street Bank in Brighton, Massachusetts. Bond served as ringleader, with Valeri and Saxe as gunmen. Gilday acted as getaway car driver, with Power being on lookout and driving an alternate getaway car. One of the bank tellers pressed a silent alarm, so the police were notified. Walter Schroeder, a patrolman, and Frank Callahan, his partner, were then called to respond to the scene. When arriving at the bank, Gilday cowardly shot Schroeder in the back. The next day, he died of his wounds. The group managed to steal $26,000. Bond declared that the stolen money would be donated to socialist groups and left-wing causes, subtracting $2,500 from the loot to be divided among each robber as their "salary" for $500 in spending money. The next day, an anonymous source led police to Robert Valeri. He was arrested and named the co-conspirators in the robbery plot. Five days later, Stanley Bond was arrested in Grand Junction, Colorado. The next day, William Gilday was arrested in Worcester, Massachusetts, after a high-speed chase. Gilday and Valeri were found guilty of the murder of Walter Schroeder and of grand theft. Valeri served just five years in prison; he has since been paroled. Bond was to stand trial, but died in his cell while trying to forge an improvised explosive device to escape, which backfired and killed him. Susan Saxe remained a fugitive until 1975, when she was captured in Philadelphia and convicted of grand theft and murder. She had been paroled in 1982. Katherine Power, however, had never been found, eventually making the FBI's Ten Most Wanted. She was last seen in 1974, when she was photographed by a bank surveillance camera, opening a bank account in Louisville, Kentucky. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the May 3, 1989 episode. The case used several famous songs in its soundtrack, including: "Fire" and "All Along the Watchtower" by Jimi Hendrix. Results: Captured. On October 6, 1993, Power turned herself in, claiming a combination of crushing guilt and her exposure on Unsolved Mysteries would cause people to hunt her. She had been living in Lebanon, Oregon, under the assumed name "Alice Metzinger". She pleaded guilty to armed robbery and manslaughter and was given an eight-to-ten year sentence. She was released from prison in 1999 and is currently on probation. In 2011, William Gilday died in prison. Links: * Kathy Power on Wikipedia * 60's Radical, Linked to a Killing, Surrenders After Hiding 23 Years * A Conscience Haunted by a Radical's Crime * In Slain Officer's Family, Anger and Forgiveness * Ex-Radical Gets 8 to 12 Years In 1970 Killing, and a Rebuke * Katherine Ann Power Gets 5 Years On Federal Count * Former Anti-Vietnam War Radical Leaves Prison After 6 Years * Apologetic in the end, William Gilday dies * Former fugitive Katherine Ann Power to speak in Corvallis * Walter Schroeder at Officer Down Memorial Page * Walter Schroeder at Find a Grave ---- Category:Massachusetts Category:1970 Category:Murder Category:Armed Robbery Category:Officer-Involved Cases Category:Captured